Known fire suppression systems for kitchens include nozzles suspended from pipes that extend into the kitchen space including into spaces occupied by kitchen personnel or areas subject to grease and other particles. Thus, the suspended nozzles and associated piping can cause one or more of the following problems for maintaining proper operation of both the fire protection and the kitchen functions: (i) be a source of or create a contamination issue or risk; (ii) present a physical obstruction and source of injury for kitchen personnel; (iii) be subject to tampering; (iv) impede work operations within the kitchen; and/or (v) occupy space such that the nozzles and piping can limit the space for cooking appliances. Moreover, the nozzles and associated piping can be aesthetically unpleasant.
Ventilation hoods provide a location beneath which fire protection nozzles can be installed. As used herein, ventilation hoods include ventilated ceilings or ventilation systems with extraction hoods or exhaust hoods, with or without filters. Generally, ventilation hoods include two or more ports or openings through which forced ventilation air is introduced, circulated and exhausted. In many ventilation hoods, filters are provided to filter the exhausted air of grease, fumes or other products from the cooking operations. However, current nozzle installation designs either leave the nozzle still visible below the hood or just above the hood skirt or flange such that the nozzles still present an obstruction to the kitchen functions as previously described. Moreover, it is believed that current installation designs locate the nozzle far below the ventilation filters or other exhaust ports to prevent any ventilation air currents from interfering with the nozzle performance.